Pink & Perky
by This is your lief Edmund Rice
Summary: ( LIKE THE COVER PHOTO? I DREW IT MYSEFL) Clementine is tiered, Clementine is week, Clemetine is alone. Until she meet the cabin group, they are man to her at fist, but then become nips, will she join there group? Will she win Lukes heart? Will she love aa gain? Plx read and review, this is my first story I've ever written! (OLDER CLEMENTINE)


**OMG HI!**

 **My nameu is Riley, ***88*** red my bio!******

 **Tis is a new story I rly wanted to get out to yawl, so here we are!**

 **Please review cause I really need reviews!**

* * *

Ive been writing more descriptivlee, tell me iff it is working and read the bottom message

 **C** lementine run, she ran so far her legs almost fell off. Thats how far.

Suddenly she ran right into a cabin. She was running away so she needed shelter so she ran into the cabin.

IIt was quiet at first until A hot man turned the conor.

Clementine was shocked!1!1111 HE WAS SO HORT!  
"What are you doing in our Cabin?" The man askeskd, Clementine swallowed a lump bumpy n her throat and stepped close to the man, squeezing his gun into a metal ball/.

"Omfg she's so strong!" Clementine smiled, whispering in his ear. "Im also strong in bed!11

The man looked at her, wiggiling his monobrow. "Really?" She nodded, that was when the rest of the cabin group walked in.

"OMFG!" Clementine shouted, pushing Luke away fro her. "Im not into you! Im a surviver! Im being chased by a bandits! They want my ass! Plx help."

The rest of the group looked at her, suspiciously. Until one of them spoke up, he was a doctor and had a daughter. "WE should lock her in the shed!"

"No!

"Yes!"

"yes! Good idea!'

"YEs!"

* * *

Everyone say, I cried but then before I knew it they had slapped me, and the blue eyed man locked me in the shed like butter in a fridge. "HAVE SOME COMPASISON!" I called, but they ignored me.

Clementine looked fertilely around the shed. Getting to mad to function, Clementine gathered her energy and looking sexy she kicked the wall off the building over and ran up to the cabin?!111!111!11!11

Quoickly she leaped onto the roof like a frog leaping onto a bread onto the roof. She climbed up, she could feel her leg muscles flexing as she crawled up the hard window.

She stirred her fingers into the window seal, and feeling her muscles flex she pushed it open, walking through the window the way a fly walkes through an apple.

It was dark in the room, and she fe;t her muscles flexing as she tippy toed through the building. Suddenly a man with brown hair was inside her, "SHHHH!" She moaned, trying to keep quiet. The man pulled out and looked at her. "YOU ARE MEANT TO BE N THE SHEAD!" He said Lustfully!

Clementine slapped a hand over his mouth, threaning 2 destroy his wind pipes. "MAKE another nose, and I will destroy your wind pipes!" She growled, the way a dog growls when he realises that what he thought was not what he thought he was doing.

he man nooded scardly and gave her everything she needed to fix up her womb. "Thank you, ass whole." With that she felt her muscles flex again and she was back in the shed, safe behind the walls of the wooden planks that were rooting away the way slime in a pond smells bad.

Clementine felt her muscles flex as she pushed the needle through her woumb, butte didn't cry one bit. She felt her muscles flex as she tied the banged around her arm! BUT SUDEN:Y A WALKER CAME FROM NO WHERE AND TRIED TO KILL HER!

Clementine jumpieed back, kicking the walker up the anus. The walker moaned and reached for her again, missing her ovariee by an inch. She grabbed the needle that was poking through her arm, and feeling her muscles flex she pushed it into the wakers head, the same way a pillow is pushed through a fan.

As she stabbed the walker, feeling her muscles f;ex she turned around only ta see thy whole cabin group looking at her scared and impressed. She pulled the needle out and finished smeeling up her womb right infront of the peeps.

When she was done she felt her muscles flex and she stared up at them. "IM STILL KNOT BITTEN, AND YOU ALL LEFT ME OUT HERE, TO ATTACH MY WOMB, AND MAKE IT BETTER!" They all looked at her apologetically, and she felt her muscles flex as she walked with them into the cabin, the same way a tree drinks water.

* * *

 **This was a really long chapter, so I hop I get some reviews.**

 **If you couldn't c, iv'e tried too start writing more discriptivly. And added things like. "The way a cat hiss at a mouse" and stuff to make it more realistic, ya know what O meaN? Tell me if it is working and suggest anything for future chapters!**

 _ **I WANT YOU GUYs TO DECIED WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!1!1111!1!111!1**_


End file.
